


in her smile I see something more beautiful (than the stars)

by missCH



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, mentions of Agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missCH/pseuds/missCH
Summary: Hecate is desperate to comfort Ada when her feelings overwhelm her.





	in her smile I see something more beautiful (than the stars)

Ever since Agatha had mysteriously disappeared after their last falling-out, Ada was unrecognisable: she kept to herself, she didn’t laugh anymore, only small attempts at smiling and Hecate feared she might burst into tears at any given moment. No matter how much Hecate try to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and that her sister was just trying to make her feel guilty and worried, Ada would be distracted from her thoughts only until Hecate stopped talking and her eyes would well up again.

Hecate hated seeing her like this. Seeing the witch she secretly loved so dearly suffer was a kind of torture she was not sure she would be able to endure for much longer. Every time Ada started doubting herself or feeling guilty again, her heart ached and she longed to comfort her. To comfort her beyond the things that she was allowed- only words and occasional squeezes of her arm. Hecate wanted to hold her, to pepper kisses on her, to be close to her and whisper in her ears why a kind and wonderful witch like Ada should not torture herself like this for no one, let alone Agatha, who was willing to harm everyone around her in order to gain what she wanted.

Pushing these inappropriate thoughts aside, Hecate focused on things she could actually do to make Ada feel better. After analyzing a few scenarios, she remembered that the last time they went for a walk in the gardens was months ago (mostly because of the actual chaos that was this term). As always, she started to overthink the idea and she reached the conclusion that it is a suitable one, Hecate transferred to Ada’s office.

* * *

They walked side by side, their heavy cloaks shielding them from the chill of the evening. They walked in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what they should be discussing about. As they reached Hecate’s portion of the gardens, where the greenhouse was situated and where Hecate had planted Ada’s favourite roses- not unbelievably pink ones- Hecate stole a glance at Ada and saw an expression quite indecipherable as she was looking at the roses. They continued walking and Ada suddenly and lightly brushed her pinky against Hecate’s hand. Hecate’s heart began to race and her chest was filled with adoration for this woman, who never wanted to push Hecate to do anything but appreciated every gesture she made. In that moment, without even giving it a second thought, Hecate laced their fingers together and they both gave each other a bashful smile.

They walked like that for quite a while, still holding hand yet in uncomfortable silence. Hecate would occasionally squeeze her hand or stroke her thumb along Ada’s hand in a reassuring manner. She was so glad to see that the shorter witch did the same, even though less often than her. This fact managed to distract Hecate from the fact that she was actually holding hands with Ada Cackle, the witch whom she had pined for for much more longer than she would like to admit to herself. In any other scenario, doing just this would have probably resulted in Hecate fainting or something similar. But now, Ada needed her. Ada wanted whatever was happening. Hecate felt like she couldn’t fully process this fact.

The stars and the moon appeared on the night sky and they shined so brightly one would think they were enchanted. The moonlight highlighted Ada’s features and Hecate thought Ada looked like a goddess who just happened to descend from above. She couldn’t help smiling like a lovestruck fool as she stole glances at her. Her reverie was ended by the fact that Ada seemed lost in her thoughts again and she suddenly began to speak.

  
“Oh, Hecate, what if it's my fault? What if my decisions made her this way? What if... What if something happens and I never get to see her again? She’s one rule breaking away from being heavily punished by the Council and having her powers removed” she said, not even pausing for air as her eyes started to shine from the tears that threatened to appear.

“Whatever happens to your sister, it's not your fault and nothing is going to happen. Ada, you and I both know Agatha- she will probably just show up at the school next week like nothing has ever happened.”

After a moment of considering her words, Ada sighed and tried to think rationally.

“Perhaps she has just headed back to the Darkwood cottage after all” she said more to herself than to Hecate.

Hecate looked at the night sky and remembered her earlier vision of Ada. They both seemed so small in comparison with the enormity of the sky above them and the Universe. A moment of silence stretched between them, and, after Hecate tried to come up with something that could count as an answer, she established while pointing at the sky : “Well, if it's all expanding, the cottage will move further away.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Universe” Hecate whispered in that low tone that always managed to send shivers down Ada’s spine while looking at her, maintaining eye contact.

Ada took a step back and looked between them, at Hecate’s eyes and then back to their laced fingers. She subtly raised an eyebrow and spoke in almost a pedagogical tone, clearly her words referring to completely something else, at them “But it all looks very still to me.”

Hecate squeezed her hand and averted her eyes, closing them and taking a deep breath as her mouth’s corners turned into a small smile.

“That's because you're not a telescope.” Hecate raised her eyebrows, which reached her hairline. Ada giggled softly and the sound itself make Hecate’s heart swell with pure happiness.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“M-More like a romantic overture.”

Emboldened by seeing Ada looking at her expectantly, Hecate managed to turn in order to face her as she stated it. She was definitely surprised by Hecate’s choice of words and, even though her heart raced and a deep flush appeared on her round cheeks, Ada couldn’t help but playfully teasing her for her remark.

“Is that the best that you can do, Hecate?” she made it sound almost like a challenge.

“Would you like me to improve on it?”

“More than anything” Ada sincerely admitted, not missing the double meaning of her question.

Still reluctant and not having fully processed her words, Hecate came to stand closer to Ada and raised a hand to Ada’s cheek and was delighted when Ada leaned into her touch. She placed her free arm around Ada’s middle and closed the remaining space between them. Hecate softly brushed her lips against Ada and pulled away a little in order to see if Ada hasn’t changed her mind. Realizing this, Ada pulled her into a searing kiss, both kissing each other hungrily and hands roaming everywhere. The kiss left both of them panting and the need to part for air was necessary. When they did that, they both began to beam and look lovingly at each other before pressing their foreheads together.

“You have no idea for how long I have wanted to do just that”

“Oh actually I might have, because it’s more than likely that I have wanted the same for just as long, Hecate. _My dear_…” she added, while kissing the tip of her nose.

“S-so you…you do feel the same things? It’s not just me?”

“It has never been just you Hecate…I-“ but the rest of her statement was interrupted by another kiss, which was just as passionate as their first one.

Given that the chill in the air became stronger, leading both of them to reconsider their choice of location, Ada raised her hand to transfer them, but Hecate stopped her. “Just tell me one thing, Ada”. Giving that she gave an affirmative nod, Hecate went on as she stroked Ada’s cheek “Are you feeling better?” Ada playfully rolled her eyes and stated the general truth: “I couldn’t feel better than the way I do when I’m with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! Ada and Hecate's dialogue is inspired by Phryne and Jack's from the episode "Death Do Us Part" (Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries). Ever since I have seen that episode I thought that the dialogue suited Hackle so well so..


End file.
